


Fine First Officer

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: A fun one-shot.One of the good days on Voyager.





	Fine First Officer

With a spring in her step, Kathryn Janeway headed for the turbollift, PADD and coffee mug in hand. “Bridge.”

Reading Harry’s report about a rare stellar phenomenon they were heading for, had very much improved her morning and she was actually excited for the day ahead.

“Captain on the bridge.” Harry announced and was rewarded by her radiant smile.

“A very good morning to you all. Status please.” She asked Harry as she joined him at his console, overlooking his work on the phenomenon.

“We should be arriving at the coordinates in about three hours. We’re still just out of range for the long range sensors to get a clear image, but I bet it’ll be amazing.” Harry beamed, sharing Janeway’s excitement; only he was showing it.

“When we are in range, display on the view screen.“ she tapped his forearm and walked to her chair.

“Aye Captain.”

“He sure is very enthusiastic and eager for this phenomenon.” Chakotay smiled up at her when she sat down next to him.

Janeway leaned a little closer to whisper: “Me too, but it wouldn’t suit me to be jumping up and down in excitement now, would it?” she winked.

“That would be a sight to see, indeed.” Chakotay had to stifle a laugh.

“Looking forward to this beats even encountering a new species. With an anomaly, you can be sure it won’t open fire without warning. And we’ve had plenty of shoot-now-ask-questions-later.”

“True. But still, there are always unknowns with phenomena too.” Chakotay warned.

“Are you trying to spoil my morning Commander?” Janeway fake pouted.

“Definitely not.” He smiled.

“Good, because my empty coffee mug is already trying to do so.”

“Join me in the mess hall for a refill? I could use a cup myself and we might want to have a hearty breakfast before we arrive. You tend to forget your basic needs when you have your mind set on exploring.” He teased and stood, offering her a hand.

“Have I told you lately what a fine First Officer you are.” She took his hand and stood.

“Hm, not in a while, but I do my best to make me worthy of my title.”

If her day could have improved even more, Chakotay was to compliment for it. “If I could, I’d promote you, but I’d be out of a job. Let’s go get that breakfast.” He offered her his arm and she linked in, leaving for the mess hall.


End file.
